1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication method, storage medium for storing thereof and a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication method, storage medium for storing thereof and a mobile communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular network is a radio network made up of a number of radio cells (or just cells) each served by at least one fixed-location transceiver known as a cell site or base station. A Macrocell is a cell that provides radio coverage served by a power cellular base station (tower). However, it's difficult to for Macrocells to provide good indoor radio coverage. Therefore, Femtocells are used to provide indoor coverage.
Femtocells—originally known as an Access Point Base Stations—are small cellular base stations, typically designed for use in a home or small business. It connects to the service provider's network via broadband (such as DSL or cable). Femtocells typically support two to four active mobile communication devices (such as mobile phones) in a residential setting. Femtocells allow service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable.
In prior art, if several base stations are candidates to provide service to a mobile communication device, the mobile communication device may obtain service according to signal strength of all candidate base stations measured by the mobile communication device itself. Since Macrocells generate much stronger signals than Femtocells, the mobile communication device may switch between Femtocells and Macrocells if the Femtocell and Macrocell are both candidates to provide a service.